


Radical Softness

by StupidPoetry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a radical act of softness at the time of war when the best people grow distant, when children learn to be soldiers, when they grow older too quickly.<br/>or<br/>Clary is soft and gentle, and Izzy is thankful for that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radical Softness

She’s so soft and gentle  
and nothing in the world can stop her  
from caring too much,  
from fearing too little,  
from offering comforting touches  
to those whom she loves.  
It’s a radical act of softness  
at the time of war when  
the best people grow distant,  
when children learn to be soldiers,  
when they grow older too quickly.  
She’s still here,   
braiding flowers into your hair,  
never letting you believe you are anything  
but worthy, but lovely, but warm.  
She is so strong when she cuddles you  
after you both cried  
and you want to write symphonies on her collarbones  
for all the times  
she didn’t let you forget   
how soft, how caring, how gentle you are.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have clizzy promts, hit me up! my blog is stupid-poetry.tumblr.com


End file.
